White Love
by HiddenMusic
Summary: A lonely little girl shivers in the cold. This homeless seven-year-old is about to be given the gift of love and Christmas thanks to our 'blue eyes and charm' Neal Caffrey. -HOLIDAY FIC- Now with a shiny surprise epilogue!
1. Part One

**_Author's Notes~_**

Ah, here I am with a good 'ol holiday fic for you all! No fear, I'm in the process of chapter three of Captive Heart, that story is still on! :D This is just going to be a quick story to get in for the holidays. Now, originally this _was _going to be a one-shot, but then I discovered it'd just be too long of a one-shot, so this will be a two-shot. I'll probably work on Captive Heart next, then write the second part to this and then post my _other _Christmas fic I have planned. :D Dang. I've got a lot to get done...XD

Anyway, let me note that 'Free Fall' does not exist in this fic. It just wouldn't work...

Also, I sorta arranged Neal's apartment to my liking since it's hard to fully say how the layout really is~

Anway, read, review and enjoy! :D

**White Love**

Looming over the towering skyscrapers of New York City were fluffy clouds of various shades of grey, covering most of the sunlight. Falling gently from the heavy clouds were flakes of snow, bit by small bit covering the streets of the city in a sheet of white for kids to laugh and play in despite the chilling weather.

The favorable holiday season was in which meant that stores were crowded with their sales, Santa Claus's were out with bells to earn the favor of donations. Kids were peaking into the glass windows of stores to admire the latest toys and noting them before they send their list off to Santa.

Soft crushing of the snow could be heard under their feet as the cartoon con artist and the FBI agent treaded along the busy sidewalk.

"The holiday season, you just can't go _anywhere_ without bumping into somebody!" huffed Peter with annoyance.

"Relax, Scrooge, get into the Christmas spirit!" Neal encouraged, his rather fashionable hat tilted on his head.

"I'll try to remember that when we hunt down murderers,"

"But we hunt con artist," Neal pointed out.

"Yeah, like you," Peter grunted as they both entered the FBI Headquarters building. They had just now gotten back from lunch and Neal felt quite satisfied with his cup of hot coco he had.

At the office, they went back to work on the case they had been investigating; your average money counterfeit that was discovered in a cash register at your everyday Sears store. This case was recently given only yesterday. They had already declared the forgery –with the aid of Neal of course – and went through the security cameras and payments and already were getting names. Today it was just a matter of piecing the puzzle together and they'll probably have their guy by day's end.

For the ex-conman, this was incredibly boring and dull; he'd honestly follow the children's example and make snow angles. But it was better than those mortgage cases at least.

Within fifteen minutes, Neal had uncovered who it was and police were sent out to arrest and interrogate. The man hadn't had any backup plan in case his forgery was found out.

Another case done with, Peter had leaned back in his chair, "Well that's one more case closed. I doubt this guy will be found innocent,"

"Definitely not smart enough to not even have a backup plan," Neal agreed.

"Do _you _even have a backup plan, Neal?" Peter questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I never need one," smirked Neal.

"Right…" Peter chuckled dryly, "Anyway, since this case is wrapped up, we might as well take it easy the rest of the day. No use in staying if we're just going to lounge around," he said, rising to his feet.

"Oooh, short day! How exciting," Neal said with a small grin.

Peter proceeded out the door, "Come on Neal," he called, "I'll give you a ride back to June's,"

* * *

It was back to that Christmas setting of snow and laughter as Neal took advantage of his early day, walking along the street. Mozzie walked along at his side saying, "You know, I really think you should break away from all this FBI stuff. Especially if they're your enemy holding Kate,"

"Moz, how can I find Kate in the FBI if I'm not _among _them?" Neal questioned and Mozzie shrugged, "Well what if that's what they want?"

"It'll be harder to find Kate _and _keep track of the FBI to prevent from being arrested,"

"You know you can do it though," Mozzie put in.

"I'd rather not," Neal said firmly.

Mozzie then paused, sniffing the air, "Mmm… I do believe I've been given the heavenly smell of hot coco and soup. Care to join me?"

"Nah," Neal replied with a shake of his head, "You enjoy and I'll meet up with you later,"

"Your loss," Mozzie said as he headed off, following the scent with his nose like a dog.

Neal smiled and continued his walk, taking in all sorts of thoughts. He didn't get very far, however. He stopped when he couldn't help but notice a small girl about seven years old on the street, standing by store and looking into its window at the Christmas display. She looked ragged with a dirty-looking dress with faded colors. She had a thin jacket that didn't keep her warm enough, she still shivered and her skin was paled. Her body was small and thin, she didn't look like she had enough to eat and dirt covered her cheeks. The long dusty-brown hair of hers fell over her shoulders and reached halfway down her legs.

The ex-con's smile faded at the poor sight of this girl, everyone was bustling by her, either ignoring her or not even noticing her and she backed away shyly from the mob of New Yorkers.

Taking in a deep breath, Neal walked over to her, "Hey," he said in a gentle voice and kneeling down to the girl's height. The girl seemed to back away slightly, her eyes deep in uneasiness but Neal gave her a small smile, "Hey there, don't worry. I'm not a bad guy," –if you don't count laws – "You lost?"

The girl seemed to pause for a sec, and moved her head as though trying to decide whether to answer 'yes' or 'no'.

Neal frowned a little once more, "What's your name?" he then asked, deciding to let her be more eased this way. It was concerning how this girl appeared in this state.

The girl seemed to feel comfortable with the gentle tone of voice Neal had picked and opened her mouth to respond, uttering the word, "N-Natalie," was the stammer.

"Natalie? It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you need help getting back home?" Neal asked, he wasn't about to leave the girl here of course.

Natalie shook her head slowly, then opened her mouth and stuttered some more words with a shifty voice, "D-Don't h-have h-home," she managed to say. Neal's brows creased, "No home?" he echoed. How could a girl not have a home? Well, he knew there were homeless people out there and all but….

Neal then rose to his feet and smiled once more at Natalie, taking off his coat and placing it over the small child's shoulders. She seemed to smile and held the jacket close to her body as though the warmth was an amazing new feeling to explore, "Where are your parents anyway?"

This time, Natalie spoke no words. She just gave him a deeper frown and shook her head, her eyes saddened.

Neal asked no further on that subject, "How about you come home with me and we'll get you cleaned up?" he suggested, bending down and offering his hand.

Natalie observed the hand for a moment, seeming hesitant but then she placed her tiny hand into his and kindly he led her along the street back toward June's.

* * *

June was out, but Neal was sure she wouldn't turn away a homeless girl. He got right to work on getting her cleaned. He first warmed her up and gave her some hot chocolate and a sandwich to eat while he went out to quickly buy her some fresh clothes.

Neal had her use his shower, though he had to give her some direction on how to turn the water on and off, which Natalie seemed fascinated with. She had taken a long while in the shower; Neal frowned, had this girl really never even showered in a shower before?

But soon Neal heard the water turn off, telling him the girl was finished. The cartoon man could just visualize the smile on Natalie's face as she turned off the water. She probably felt like she was living in magic.

She remained in the bathroom for a few more minutes, probably putting on the new clothes Neal had given her to wear.

Then the click of the door could be heard and Natalie emerged from the bathroom, now adorned in a new, jade green dress. Her dusty brown hair no longer was dusty, but more radiant after a much needed shower and dimples could now be seen on her cheeks with the dust wiped away. Her bright blue eyes seemed to now have a glow to them.

Neal smiled, "Hey, you're certainly looking pretty," he said as the girl skidded over to him and plopped down on the couch next to him, "How do you feel?" he then asked.

"Clean!" chimed Natalie, beaming at Neal. She then tilted her head, sitting on the couch like a dog, "What's…What's your name?" she asked curiously. Natalie was already speaking better, Neal had noted.

"Neal," he said, tipping his hat politely to her which made her giggle. He hadn't realized he forgot to introduce himself.

"Neal…" mused the girl, looking thoughtful. Then she looked down slightly in a shy way, "Thank you Neal…"

Again, Neal found himself with a smile, "No trouble," he assured. Just after he spoke his words, Natalie crept forward on the couch and wrapped her arms around him, a genuine smile on her face.

Neal was surprised by this, though the existing smile he wore only spread farther and he wrapped his arms around the small girl. Something about that very moment hit Neal; hardly ever did someone appreciate him like this girl did. Kate had been one of the few and Mozzie, well, he did in his own way Neal supposed.

* * *

Neal was up early the next day with breakfast for Natalie. He had told June everything the previous night after he let the girl drift off into a good sleep, giving her his bed. Like he had suspected, June insisted on attending the girl to her every need and had an extra-special breakfast prepared.

Neal looked up when he heard and saw Natalie emerge from the bedroom, rubbing her eyes which now looked healthier with no bags evident under them.

Her eyes strayed to the appetizing smell of eggs and bacon that made her stomach rumble.

The conman smiled his morning greeting, "Mornin'. Breakfast?" he offered her the food, placing it on the table and sitting across with a plate of his own.

Natalie's eyes lit up as she climbed on the chair; looking at the food before her, "Eggs…?" she looked to the said food, "I've seen people eat it before…but…"

Neal handed her a fork, "Eat up, you'll like it,"

Natalie gripped the fork in one hand, and then she began to eat. Her face awaked at once as she ate, "It's so…yummy!" she exclaimed, swallowing a bite.

The two of them both finished their breakfast, Natalie faster than Neal which came as little surprise.

Neal stood up, collecting the dishes and placing them aside, "I have to go-"

"Go?!" Natalie turned to him, her eyes wide with an emotion of sadness and close to fear which Neal found him to hate.

Neal sighed, looking to Natalie, "I have to work," he explained, "I'll get back as soon as I can, I promise. June will be taking care of you, you'll have fun with her," he smiled.

Natalie nodded, "Okay…" she said in a small voice. Neal gave her a soft pat on the shoulder before heading out the door.

Throughout the day, Neal was distracted with thoughts. He hated leaving Natalie there, but June was with her and June could cheer just about anybody up. Looking around everywhere, Neal saw Christmas and he wondered….could he still bring Christmas to Natalie? She of all people deserved it after all…a smile broke out onto his face and after the boring day of mortgage frauds, he headed straight to the store.

Arriving home, Neal walked in and saw June at the dining room table with Natalie, cards before them. Natalie's face brightened and she got out of her chair and ran to Neal, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, "You're back!" she cheered. Neal chuckled, his eyes looking to the table, "What have we going on here?" he asked.

Natalie danced back, "Aunt June is teaching me how to play games like Go Fish!"

June smiled, "Yes, and Natalie here has already become a champion!"

The girl blushed, a small smile on her face.

Neal grinned, "Well, don't let me interrupt you. In fact, I'll join you," he offered which brought another bright smile to Natalie's face as Neal sat down in one of the chairs and June dealt another hand.

With the snow falling out the windows, it was one of those few, rare evenings full of smiles, laughter and fun among the ages.

* * *

At seven o'clock that night, Natalie was already asleep. She fell asleep on the couch in Neal's room, not even making it to the bedroom. Neal placed a blanket over her to keep her warm before getting to work.

Up when strings of shimmering colors throughout and the notable tree with it's subtle but radiant ornaments hanging from its branches. Everything beautifully lit. June had helped with the tree, paying for it herself.

Soon enough upon reaching eleven or so, Natalie tiredly got up. She smiled at the comfortableness of the given blanket, she fluttered open her eyes, realizing she had fallen asleep.

Something felt different, though, she saw color.

She sat up on the couch, and gazed around as gradually a bright bream brighter than the sun masked her face.

Natalie slowly drew back the blanket and rose to her feet off the couch. The entire room was decked in Christmas lights and a humble tree stood near the kitchen, the ornaments reflected the lights. She looked like a kid first coming to Disneyland.

"What do you think?"

Natalie turned and saw Neal sitting at the table with a soft smile.

"It's beautiful," was the girl's response in awe. Of course, the tree wasn't terribly large, it couldn't be, but to Natalie, it was the grandest thing in the world and she sat before it. She felt at peace with it, she felt joy and love in her heard with it.

Neal had taken a seat next to her on the floor, "Thought we could use a little Christmas,"

"I like it!" Natalie beamed, her head turning to Neal, "I like Christmas!" she said, huddling close to Neal and giving him a hug. Neal smiled, wrapping his arm around her, "So do I," he said.

And so there they sat, the moonlight streaming through the windows and the lights of the tree echoing off their eyes. For the first time, Natalie truly felt like she had a family, and that love did exist in the world.

**_Author's Notes~_**

Reviewers get Neal-shaped cookies and a second part! :D

----Just to tell you, I was up late typing this up so please pardon any typos. I'll go back and make edits. :)


	2. Part Two

**_Author's Note~_**

I totally lied. This is going to be more than two parts. XD May be three, may be four. This is becoming longer than expected....

What I had forgoten to mention was that this story was inspired by _The Christmas Shoes_. Listen to it and I dare you not to cry. ;)

Thank you, fabulous reviewers! Love you all! Enjoy! :D

**White Love**

**Part Two**

The winds were getting harder; he could tell by the way his coat had tugged away from him at the gust of wind on his way inside the FBI Headquarters. The harsher the winds get, the colder it gets. The colder it gets, the closer Christmas is. This much, Neal knew as he followed Peter up to the White Collar Crime Unit area and to his office tucked in the back.

Not any major cases, which brought more relief to Neal than anything else. He didn't want to be working on those big cases, not right now when all he could really think about was leaving Natalie back at home. He knew he shouldn't be too worried, not with June there to take care of her.

Despite that though, the young seven-year-old seemed so fragile. She was still quite thin and has been eating well for only a week. He hoped June was (she probably is) planning a very grand Christmas feast only a few days away.

The past week Neal had been busy; he was going to ensure this Christmas was the best for Natalie and was going to ensure Santa Claus did pay her a visit.

At the office looking over minor, boring fraud cases, Peter stared almost suspiciously at Neal. Neal caught on to it and gave his partner a sketchy look, "You're starring at me like that why….?"

"Neal, how old are you?"

That was a random question.

"Thirty-two…" he answered with a hesitation in his voice. "Why…?"

"You're making me think otherwise," Peter said, glaring at Neal.

Neal gave Peter his innocent look, "What? What am I doing?"

"Neal, I check out what you're buying. I check it daily just as I do your tracker. And I'd like to know why in the world you're buying clothes. _Children's clothes _and _toys_?" he said with an arched eyebrow.

Damn, he forgot Peter tracked what he bought.

"Can't I get into the Christmas spirit?" Neal tested with a sly grin.

Peter gave him the don't-try-that-on-me look, "You're up to something. You always are. Don't think I don't know you are,"

"Peter, what sinister, evil, twisted thing could I possibly due with children things?" Neal questioned with raised brows.

"_You'd _think of something," Peter pointed out.

Ah, a lovely point.

"Why, Peter, I'm flattered,"

"Care to be a little more serious Neal?"

Neal shrugged, "Well, curiosity killed the cat,"

"Cats have nine lives," argued Peter.

"But you're human,"

"So curiosity wouldn't kill me!"

"Touché," grinned Neal.

Peter groaned in slight frustration and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes, "The day just started and you're already gave me a headache,"

"But you won that round,"

"And yet it _still _gives me a headache!" Peter huffed, now leaning forward in his chair, "Alright, alright. Forget it. I don't know if I even want to know what you'll be doing with child stuff,"

* * *

The day went by slow, too slow to Neal, but he was anxious once he finally was able to get out of the office at the work day's end. As usual, Peter drove him. The faint crushing of the snow from the rolling tires could be heard.

It was a silent drive for the most part. Peter, though, was tempted to bring up the whole thing from earlier. He can't deny that he was curious as to _what _Neal would do with children clothing and toys.

He pulled in front of June's; bring the car to a steady halt. "By the way Neal," Peter said, stopping Neal in his tracks as he got out of the car, "We're on holiday break," he explained, "Hughes gave us the break, unless something big comes up, we don't have to go in. Luckily, not much going on during these days,"

Neal beamed at this, "Really? Well, I may re-think my opinion on Hughes,"

"I won't even bother to ask you what you thought beforehand…" decided Peter.

"Neal!" exclaimed a high, excited voice and slammed a confused look on Peter, giving Neal a look, "Neal, what was-"

But he lost track of his words as he saw a young girl no older than seven running towards Neal from the mansion, a bright smile on her face. Long, radiant brown hair flew behind her as she ran up to Neal, nearly leaping at him in a hug. Neal couldn't help but smile himself.

Peter looked to Neal, "You and Kate didn't by any chance…"

Neal gave Peter a rather horrified look, "What?! No! I'm not _that _insensitive!"

"Then explain _this_!" he said, referring to him and Natalie.

Natalie looked curiously to Peter, shyly edging away from him behind Neal. Neal placed his hand gently on her back, "Hey, Natalie, why don't you go set up a game of Go Fish inside with June? I'll be there in a moment,"

The girl seemed confused, she looked uneasily at Peter, but smiled and nodded to Neal, "Okay!" and she ran eagerly back to the mansion.

"Neal…" Peter said expectantly.

"Well, she hasn't got a home or any place to go to so…"

"So you invite her to live at a home that isn't even yours?" jumped Peter.

Neal shrugged innocently, "June loved that I-"

"_Neal_." Peter said with a scowl, "You're a _criminal _who is still technically in custody to the FBI; you can't have custody or have any responsibility over a child!"

"Great advice, Peter," Neal said with a cold glare at Peter, "Next time I run into a homeless child I'll just leave her there and ignore her like the rest of the world seemed to do!"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Peter said, now getting out of the car and walking over to Neal, "But, whatever, forget all that! We need to get this girl to an orphanage or-"

"Orphanage?!" Neal's eyes widened slightly, "She can't go to an orphanage!"

"Where else are we going to put homeless orphaned children if we can't find them a home?" Peter questioned. He hated having to send children off to the orphanage, but it was better than the streets.

"She already has a home!" insisted Neal.

"Neal, you can't take care of a child! Hughes won't like it at all, that's for sure," Peter sighed. Damn it, why did Neal have to suddenly grow attached to a kid? This only made things more difficult for him.

"She's not going to an orphanage," Neal stated firmly, "She doesn't deserve that,"

"Well, what do you expect me to do? I can't have her stay here, Neal, I really can't," Peter said.

Neal bit his lip, his arms folded, trying desperately to find a resolution. A glint then echoed in his eyes as he thought of a temporary solution, "Why doesn't she stay with you?" he suggested.

Peter tilted his head, "What?"

"_Please _Peter? For a little while at least?" _Until I think of a way to keep her._

Peter inhaled a breath; Neal was giving him that pleading look. Only he and El can do this to him.

Bringing an orphaned, homeless girl home to El…she'd certainly take good care of her and probably attack her with food. Neal knew that…

"Fine…" muttered Peter and Neal beamed. He wasn't happy about parting with Natalie, but he was thrilled she wouldn't have to be taken to the orphanage. And he had a lot of trust in El.

Peter gave Neal a look and he nodded, "Right, right. I'm going to get her," he said, heading quickly into the house. There at the dining room table, June and Natalie already had a game set up.

Natalie beamed as Neal walked in, "We're ready!" she chimed, eager to play.

Neal tried to smile, he didn't want to have to tell her the news, but it had to be done, "Natalie," Neal said, sitting down.

Natalie frowned at the change in Neal's tone, June did too.

"What's wrong…?" she asked, looking a little fearful.

"Natalie, you can't stay here anymore. For now," he added on quickly.

Natalie's face fell deep, she looked close to tears already, "Wh-What…?"

June was waiting for Neal to explain.

"I'm not allowed too," Neal explained, "But don't worry, you'll be in good hands with a friend of mine. It's just for a small while,"

"But I want to stay here!"

"I wish you could," sighed Neal, he hated doing this, "But I promise, it won't be for long!" he said with a smile.

Natalie nodded a small nod, "O-Okay…" she said.

Neal rose to his feet, "Come on," he said, taking her hand, "We ought to pack your things…"

* * *

After all her clothes were packed and a blanket Neal had given her, Natalie followed Neal out of the mansion and towards Peter's car where Peter waited.

Natalie kept close to Neal all the way to the car, holding on tightly to his hand.

Peter nodded to Natalie, opening the back door for her, "Well, let's go," he said, not being the best with children.

Natalie paused for a moment, but with an encouragement from Neal, she climbed in and Peter shut the door behind her.

The girl had some tears running down her cheeks, in the past week she had been happier than she had all her life, and now it was being taken away from her.

Neal looked to Peter, "Promise you'll take care of her?"

Peter nodded, getting in the car, "Yeah, I promise," he said, shutting the door and taking the car away from the curb.

Natalie looked behind her out the back window, watching slowly with teary eyes as Neal faded from sight in the midst of the falling snow against the darkening sky.

**_Author's Notes~_**

Reviews are loved~ Reviewers get Natalie and Neal plushies! :D


	3. Part Three

**_Author's Notes~_**

Hola all! Part three of White Love is here! :DDDD I'm overwhelmed at the amazing response this story has gotten, you've no idea how much it means to me! Here you are~ -hands out cookies and Neal plushes- You deserved them, faithful readers and reviewers~ :) Keep it up! They are my power source to update! ;)

Now, a lot of you have suggested that June could have taken custody over Natalie. Well, if she did that than I wouldn't have had that separation thing, which I wanted to have in~ But dang, you guys all had great ideas!

After this, I'll be updating Captive Heart probably~ I'm just focusing on this 'cause I want to get it done before Christmas. Then it's back to full focus on Captive Heart (That is set to be finished before Jan. 19th~)

Without further delay, let the story continue! :)

**White Love**

**Part Three**

Above the clouds seemed to have gotten darker and fuller, shadowing the sun from giving off all its light. This gave the atmosphere a gloomy feeling to it.

Gloomy, that word perfectly fit the moment.

The snow now seemed to be falling at a heavier pace outside. A thin sheet of frost was just evident on the surface of areas of the car, particularly the windows.

Awkward silence filled the air the entire trip, Natalie sat quietly in the back with a dropped face with an etched frown. The small girl had pulled her legs close to her on the seat – being small enough to even be able to do that comfortably.

There was a distant, watery look to her eyes. It was obvious she was unhappy about the change. She knew, though, that nothing could be done about it. _But Neal said he was a friend… _She recalled, trying her best to be confident and positive.

Unfortunately, she didn't have much experience with that and failed at it.

Peter didn't bother trying to stir up any kind of conversation. He _really _didn't want to have to bring this girl home. He'd rather just leave her with Neal but Neal was the last person he'd pick to be a guardian. What good guardian did White Collar crimes, breaks out of jail, and do unlawful things even when he was _on _the right side of the law? Neal can be a good guy, but most certainly _not _a good role model. Of course, this girl wants only to stay with Neal. _But since when did anybody __**not **__want to stay with Neal? _He thought with annoyance. Neal always attracted everyone it seemed.

Soon Peter pulled up in front of his house, taking a moment and leaning his head back slightly, "Here we are," he said, the first words he actually said to the girl.

Natalie looked out the window; the house looked narrow to her, but cozy. It was a big downgrade from the mansion, but having had no home all her life, Natalie wasn't at all picky.

Peter got out of the car, going around and opening the door for Natalie. She looked out at first; cautious as though the floor might drop from under her, then stepped out with her bag full of the few pieces of clothing Neal had bought for her.

She followed Peter up to the door. Peter dug for his keys, unlocking and opening the door soon after.

Elizabeth was relaxing on the sofa, reading a magazine. She looked up when she heard the opening door and got up, "Hey, you're a little late," she said, turning to face him with a small smile.

Natalie slowly came in after Peter, El's eyes at once went to her and she looked puzzled, but smiled at the girl and bent down towards her, "Oh? Who's our new friend?"

Before Natalie could respond, Peter tapped her on the shoulder, "El, could I speak to you in the kitchen?" El looked to Peter, confused, but nodded, "Yeah, sure," he then turned to Natalie, "Make yourself at home in the living room in the meantime," he offered before leading his wife away.

Natalie watched them go, though she didn't step any farther towards the living room. In the last week, she had already begun to feel at home at June's with her and Neal. But here she felt stranger once more. She still didn't understand what was wrong with staying with Neal. After all, he clothed and fed her, what more was needed?

But she didn't understand law.

In the kitchen, Peter explained the situation to El.

"So she'll be staying with us for a short while. Then we'll call somebody, Child Services perhaps, find her someplace to go, and that'll be the end of that," Peter finished.

After uttering the last word, he saw a glare being given to him from Elizabeth, "Peter!" she scolded. "First of all, how could you take Natalie away from Neal when obviously they formed a bond and second, _how could you even think to call Child Services when you know that_?!" her voice was hushed but stern.

Agent Burke was slightly taken aback by the whispered anger, "El she's a homeless, _orphaned_, child! Not some lost pet! She can't have a criminal guardian who belongs to the FBI!"

El refused to rid of the glare, "She's staying until at least New Year's. Within that time you and I will bring this to a satisfying resolution. For Neal too!" she added on firmly.

"El, I really-"

"Get into the spirit of Christmas!" insisted Elizabeth, putting her hands on her hips, "This girl will be spending a happy Christmas with us and so will Neal."

"We had him over for Thanksgiving though…and I think June will be staying home this Christmas-"

"_Peter_!"

Peter put his hands up, "Okay, okay! We'll arrange something,"

Elizabeth crossed her arms, "We will," she confirmed. She then left the kitchen where Natalie still stood by the door. At once a friendly, warm smile came on his wife's face as she approached the girl, "Come on, you can use the guest bedroom. Let's get you settled in. I'll set you up with some cartoons and than I'll bring you a nice cup of hot chocolate before dinner. How does that sound?" she said as she lead the little girl gently upstairs, holding her hand.

Natalie had followed, feeling more comfortable with El than she had with Peter and managed a small smile through her sad eyes. Despite the kindness Peter's wife brought, she still wished she was back with Neal at the mansion. Neal made her laugh, Peter wasn't funny. Even Mozzie was more fun.

* * *

The guest bedroom wasn't big, a bit on the small side but overall decent. There was a twin bed tucked by the window, a simple dresser against the opposite wall, a sliding door closet and a decent sized simple desk. On the dresser was a small television. The wall was painted a gentle green which Natalie found pleasant. A matching, roundish rug was placed in the center of the room. It was cozy, she admitted, but still stranger-feeling.

Elizabeth took the remote lying on the desk, pressing a button which turned it on and flipped through the channels until she found the cartoons. She smiled to Natalie, placing the remote back down, "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back with that hot chocolate!"

Natalie heard the door click; she looked around the room, just standing there for a minute or two. She finally made her way over to the bed and climbed up on it. It was a soft bed and she sunk into it. The cartoons interested her a little, she never really _had _cartoons before, and the corners of her mouth would twitch upward slightly at Tom and Jerry. She liked cartoons, they cheered her up.

Elizabeth had made her trip quick and before she knew it, El came in with a cup of hot coco and cookies on a tray and handed it to Natalie with a smile, "I added some cookies too, thought you'd be hungry," she said.

"Thank you…" Natalie said in a small voice, sipping the hot coco. She learned to love hot coco over the past week with Neal, whom had given her plenty of it to keep her warm. It was a soothing feeling as the drink flushed down her throat.

El smiled, "Dinner won't be far behind!" she promised, "Is there anything I can get you?" she asked with a tilt of the head.

Natalie slowly shook her head, "No, I'm fine," she assured, pleased at herself for how well she was speaking. Neal had helped her out with that the past week.

El nodded, "If you think of anything, don't hesitate to ask," she said, heading for the door. Before she closed the door, she threw in, "Oh, and by the way, Neal will be visiting in a couple of days," she said with a smile before closing the door.

A beam of the sun was now evident on Natalie's face.

* * *

The hours were getting late, the sun was gone and the moon was bright. Brighter than even the Christmas lights that hung.

Neal was sitting on the sofa, his eyes concentrated in thought as he leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. In his mind, he calculated. He knew he couldn't keep Natalie at Peter's forever. No doubt in his mind Peter would _ever _take in a stray child. Thankfully he was at least willing to keep Natalie at his place for a small while at least. Hopefully through New Years so she could at least have a pleasant holiday.

If anything, Neal would like to be able to watch over her at the mansion. Of course, the way Peter saw it was that he was a criminal.

There was then a knock on the door, Neal sighed and got up to get it. He really shouldn't have been surprised when Mozzie appeared on the other side, "Hey," he said, inviting himself in.

Neal shut the door and turned to him, "You're here at a late hour," he commented.

"I was passing by and thought I'd stop in," Mozzie explained, looking around, "Say, where's the kid? She asleep already? Can't be _that _late,"

"It's eleven-"

"Kids stay up 'till two in the morning nowadays," Mozzie cut off, but Neal looked at him with slight impatience, "Mozzie, I don't have her anymore," he said with disappointment in his voice.

Mozzie paused, turning to Neal, "You don't have her? You didn't lose her in the park did you? I _knew _that'd happen! But of course you never listen to me anymore,"

"No, Mozzie. Peter took her,"

"What?"

"He found out I had her with me and, since I'm technically a criminal she couldn't stay," muttered Neal, sitting down at the table.

Mozzie frowned, "Well…where is she?"

Neal smiled slightly, "Luckily, I was able to persuade Peter to take her to live with him and Elizabeth. It'll buy me some time to figure things out before she's sent to an orphanage," he cringed a little at the last part.

Mozzie blinked, "Neal, why can't June just take custody over Natalie?" he proposed.

Neal sighed, "I already thought of that. But that's not likely either,"

"June's pretty responsible,"

"But she still lives in a house with a room I'm renting," Neal pointed out, "If June was in the process of adoption and they found out she has a felon staying in her guest bedroom, do you think they'd allow her to have a child stay in her custody?"

"Well…." Mozzie thought for a moment, sitting down at the table with Neal, "She doesn't have to tell them…"

"Are you forgetting about Peter?" Neal questioned, "He won't let it slide. He's a by-the-book guy,"

"Hey, I'm just throwing out ideas that come to mind,"

Neal bit his lip, his chin resting on his fist, "I'll find a way," he murmured, half to himself, "Not even Peter will be able to take her away,"

**_Author's Notes~_**

Huh, I didn't double check this time...So don't know how good this one is. 8D

-thinks- What should reviewers get this time....?

Reviewers get to share Neal Caffrey! :D (However _that'll _turn out! XD)

And you'll be loved~ :)


	4. Part Four

**_Author's Notes~_**

-huggles reviewrs- Love you all! Thanks for your reviews that inspire me to update!

Now, I would like to make it clear before you read that this is of **no **relation to Captive Heart. Just borrowing an idea from my other fic...

Also, this chapter is shorter than the others~ I hadn't time to make it longer. ^^' And I do apologzie for not responding to the reviews, I've had a REALLY busy past few days. But I thank you all!

Another note, please remember I do not have a degree in law, so if I'm doing something that just doesn't make sense in the law world, that'll be why. XD (This chapter has a lot of explaining to do...)

After this, there is probably going to be one more chapter left~ So enjoy! Oh! And here's Neal -throws Neal to reviewers-

**White Love**

**Part Four**

A small smile crossed the gentle face.

Neal always gets himself wrapped up in these kinds of things, some of them she wished never were, some of them amusing. In this case, it was, well, adorable? Perhaps even heartwarming like those cheesy yet entertaining Christmas stories.

However, every story has its conflicts, even Neal's.

The small smile faded slightly, slowly morphing into a frown. She didn't want the conflict to win. Not in this story, not in Neal Caffrey's story. That little girl knows what she wants, it was obvious Neal wouldn't do anything bad for her, but law gets in the way. It always does.

Damn law.

Slowly she worked with it. That thing on her wrist that bounded her like an invisible chain wrapped around her neck. Hah, she wasn't totally hopeless! After those long years, she did learn a few things. Took her ages to gather the correct tools and figure it out, but she did.

A click, then it slid off smoothly over her hand. She smiled, the tracker was off. Fowler was stupid enough to think his 'unlawful deed for the law' would work. Eh, she'll take care of _him _later. For now, she'll have to save Neal's Christmas.

* * *

That was the plan.

It was the best he's got, it may not work but it was better than nothing. Besides, perhaps Mozzie will prove himself right and it won't _have _to come up. Now all he had to do was talk to June about it, since she after all would have a big responsibility ahead of her if this pulled through.

Neal huffed a small sigh, opening the door and heading downstairs. June seemed to already be waiting for him at the bottom, "June," he greeted with a slight smile, about to go on with the request.

But June was first, "Peter's out there waiting for you,"

Neal paused, "He is? Why?" he asked, anger boiling him slightly at the thought. He knew Peter was only doing his job, but still, it didn't change what he had done the other day.

"To take you to their house, of course!" smiled June, "I believe it _is _Christmas Eve, am I right?"

A smile, "Natalie…"

June nodded just as Peter stepped through the door with an attempted smile that was partly true at least, "Though I'd get into the Christmas spirit and all so…" he motioned to the car.

Neal grinned, "I'll owe Elizabeth for this one, won't I?"

"For the most part…" admitted Peter with the same grin. Then it dropped just slightly as he took in his breath, "Listen, Neal-"

But Neal cut him off with a wave of the hand, "Talk about it later," he said with a smile, "No need to talk here,"

Peter grinned, knowing that for now they had regained mutual respect for one another for the time being at least.

It was a start.

* * *

The whole car ride seemed almost like a déjà vu to Peter. It was another snowy ride with heavy, grey snow clouds shrouding the sky and that same, dreaded awkward silence. The only small difference was that instead of the homeless, shy little girl in the back he has a full grown conman in shotgun.

"Neal…" he began uncertainly, wondering if Neal would cut him off again.

He did not.

"About this whole…situation…I really…" words were not Peter's thing in these kind of cases.

"Peter, I get it," Neal came in, "You're doing your job. That doesn't mean though I'm not going to keep trying, though,"

Peter sighed, "I know," he glanced to Neal, "What plans have you got?"

"Just one…" muttered Neal, "That June could-"

"You know she can't take custody, Neal," Peter pointed out firmly. "You know how that would turn out,"

"Would you tell them?" Neal questioned.

Peter creased his brows, "What?"

"Would you let them know that I'm living in the guest bedroom? If they were about to give Natalie to June's custody without that knowledge?"

Peter bit his lip, sighing a little, "I…" an uncertain pause followed.

Neal said nothing; he turned to face the road ahead.

Peter then said with a soft voice, "I wouldn't _want _to,"

* * *

Natalie looked out the window, her bright blue eyes distant. She placed her hand on the glass, feeling the cooling thin frost against her hands. She pulled her hand back, starring at the handprint it left curiously.

Then, she heard the sound of an opening door. Her bedroom door it was.

"Natalie?"

Within a split second, a bright smile came across her face at the familiar voice. She turned and there Neal was, standing at the door.

"Neal!" she exclaimed excitedly, climbing off her bed and running over, embracing him in a hug.

Neal chuckled, "Hey, I told you it wouldn't be for long,"

"So that means I get to come back?" Natalie asked, looking up hopefully.

Neal's smile faltered faintly, "Not necessarily," he admitted, "But I'll be spending some time here," his full smile returned.

Natalie kept smiling; she decided not to ask farther. At least he was here.

* * *

Everything seemed to be fine and in order for the most part. The apartment was nicely fixed up; more important legal matters had been taken care of. She was good, she won't lie to herself. Not as good as Neal, no, but she never would expect to be.

She heaved a sigh, smiling a little. Never in a million years had she imagine she'd be doing this. But with Neal involved, she _wanted _to.

This was a good start for a new life, that much she knew.

Then she whirled around, picking up the home phone and dialing a number. She placed the phone to her ear, hearing the ringing of the phone on the other end.

An answer came and she smiled.

**_Author's Notes~_**

Just one more chapter left! :D I'll try to have it up tomorrow, if not, then Thursday~

I'm very on edge about this chapter...What did you guys think of it?

Reviews are greatly loved~ Neal loves them, so does Natalie, and Peter! ;)


	5. Part Five

**_Author's Notes~_**

The final chapter is here! :D Thanks to all my reviewers! -huggles all-

Read, relax, and enjoy it~

**White Love**

**Part Five**

Snowflakes decked the landscape and window glass. Outside, the wind blew a cold breeze and the temperatures froze. But the little girl was tucked in her bed, the warm covers keeping her skin warm as the Christmas Eve moon shone through the grey cloudy sky and into her room.

Though she looked asleep, sleep came with difficulty. This would be her first Christmas. Her first _real _Christmas that is. And this brought excitement to the young girl who spent her winter years in the cold, barley being able to keep herself warm enough.

Neal was spending the night with them on the couch downstairs. She wiggled in her bed, and then sat up. It was her first Christmas…she wanted to make it big.

With a smile, she climbed out of the bed and soundlessly headed for her bedroom door. It opened with a hushed creek. The moonlight shone now from her room into the hall and Natalie tip toed out, heading for the stairs and quickly made her way down them.

There on the couch not far from the Christmas tree, was the couch Neal slept on. Natalie giggled a soft giggle and crept over to him. She stood in front of the couch and shook his shoulder, rocking him back and forth.

Neal then groaned, "Di' San'a come alrea'y?" he muttered sleepily.

Natalie giggled, "Not yet!"

Neal flickered open his eyes, "Well, you certainly don't look like him," he said with a small grin.

The girl laughed softly and Neal chuckled, sitting up and bringing her to his lap, "What're you doing up at this hour?" he asked, suddenly awake.

"I couldn't sleep!" she admitted.

"Well, then," Neal smirked, "We'll have to drain your energy!" he suddenly picked up Natalie, swinging her around which caused her to burst in a fit of giggles.

He then began to bring her upstairs, swinging her gently up so she could snuggle into his arms. "Hush, now," he said with a smile as Natalie giggled some more, "Don't want to wake Peter and Elizabeth, do we? No, wait, you can wake Peter and annoy him all you want. But we want to let Elizabeth sleep,"

At that comment, Natalie found it difficult to stifle her coming laughs. She then paused, "Neal?"

"Yes?"

"Can we do something real quick?" she asked, looking up to him with a radiant glint in her eyes.

"What's that?" Neal asked curiously, looking down at her.

Natalie smiled, "You'll see…let's go back downstairs!"

* * *

Neal stepped into Natalie's temporary room, and then with one last swirl to Natalie's delight, he settled her back down in her bed, tucking her in.

"Why don't we both get some shut-eye, now?" he suggested, though it wasn't much of a suggestion at all.

"I'm not sleepy though," argued Natalie and Neal laughed, "You'll be out before I leave the room, I guarantee it,"

Natalie smiled, "Merry Christmas Neal,"

Neal returned the smile, "Merry Christmas, Natalie," he said, straightening himself and heading for the door. Before he closed it, he smiled at how the small girl was already deep asleep in her bed.

The door shut with only a click.

* * *

Peter woke the next morning, yawning loudly. The dawn's sun was gleaming at him through the window, causing his eyes to squint.

He felt nothing to his right, and looking over he saw that El was already up and about. Groaning, he slipped into his slipper and put on his robe. It was too exhausting to bother with dressing on these days.

The FBI Agent slowly made his way down the hall and down the staircase. Along the way he muttered random things to himself and scratched his head.

Downstairs, presents covered the ground underneath the tree. Neal's couch was vacant, of Neal that is. Instead, the little girl Natalie sat on it with a bright smile on her face.

El came out of the kitchen dressed in her robes and handed Natalie a breakfast plate of bacon and eggs with a smile. Neal had followed her with two more plates for himself and El. He then noticed Peter and looked to where he stood, halfway down the stairs, "Mornin' Peter!" he greeted, "Merry Christmas!"

"Hi…" Peter responded. _Christmas spirit, Peter, Christmas spirit! _His small voice reminded him. Peter smiled, "Merry Christmas!" he finished down the stairs and walked over to El, kissing her on the forehead, "Something smells good!"

El smiled, "A good traditional breakfast," she said, holding up a cup of coffee to him. Peter grinned, "You know exactly what I need," he said with a thankful tone, taking the coffee and having a sip.

Neal took a seat on the couch next to Natalie, who enjoyed her breakfast while trying her best to keep from making a mess. She smiled at Peter, "Merry Christmas Peter!" she climbed off the couch and took one of the presents under the tree.

As soon as a present was in her grasp, she walked over to Peter, holding the gift up to him.

Peter looked surprised, "For me?"

Natalie nodded excitedly.

Peter glanced to Neal, who simply smiled and nodded encouragingly to take it. Peter took the gift and began to unwrap it, feeling everybody's eyes on him/

He found a box under the wrapping paper. Looking at the box for a moment, he removed the lid.

Looking down at what was in it, he couldn't help but smile. He reached into the box and pulled out what looked like a 3D paper figure. That figure looked like an attempted drawing Peter, and one it read in jumbled letters:

_Merry Christmas Peter!_

_Natalie! _

Peter looked to Natalie and smiled, "When did you make this?"

"Last night, I couldn't sleep," Natalie said, grinning sheepishly.

Peter looked back to the paper figure again, then he smiled, "Thank you, Natalie,"

He then looked to Neal with a grin, "Neal, I'm already liking her better than you," Natalie giggled at the statement.

Neal gave him an innocent look, "I _was _going to make one too for you, but Natalie tends to draw you better. When I draw you, you look more like a dog,"

El laughed, "Oh, settle down and have your eggs!" she scolded the two.

She had no trouble getting them to obey.

* * *

Christmas morning was a blessing it seemed. Natalie was fascinated with her gifts. Her particular favorite was a stuffed dog that Neal had gotten for her. Neal had explained to Peter that was what he looked like when trying to draw him.

Luckily El was there to reassure Peter that the dog was at least cute. It made Peter feel at least a little better…

It was nearing the evening hours, about four or five, when they heard an unexpected knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Peter volunteered, rising from his seat at the table where they were all playing Go Fish.

He walked out of the dining room and headed for the door, opening it curiously to see who it was.

Upon seeing men in suits, he frowned. Men in suits were never good….excluding himself.

"Merry Christmas," he greeted uncertainly, "What can I do for you?"

Neal had poked his head a little out of the dining room to see what was going on, Natalie close behind him.

"Child Services," as soon as the words were out of the man's mouth, Neal automatically kept Natalie close to him and Peter stiffened.

"We got a call that there is a homeless girl staying here?"

Peter, for a split sec, thought of smoothly lying to the man but before he could, the man nodded to the girl in the back, "_That_ girl I believe,"

Natalie suddenly became fearful and huddled close to Neal.

Peter bit his lip and the man still went on, "A woman called to inform us, and has met with us in person with plans of adoption of the girl,"

Peter narrowed his eyes, "What? Who?"

"You can meet her later. But first we need your help clearing some things. You're Agent Burke, correct?" assumed the man.

"Yes…" Peter followed the man out to the car, probably to show him some paperwork or whatnot.

Natalie looked up at Neal, tears forming in her eyes, "Neal, what's happening?" she asked in a sad, near-sobbing voice.

Neal placed a reassuring hand on Natalie's back, "Shhh," he soothed her. Though really a trace of sadness and fear were in his eyes, a blaze of anger singed his mind that someone had called in and tipped Child Services off!

He then kneeled down and cuddled the small girl in a hug, "Don't cry," he whispered in her ear, "Things will turn out all right," he could only pray his words were authentic – for the sake of both of them.

"Neal?" a new voice from the entrance of the house.

Or was it new?

Neal's eyes widened slightly at the voice, Natalie looked to Neal in question, "What's wrong, Neal?"

"Wait here, Natalie," Neal told her gently, rising from his kneel.

He walked around the corner of the dining room to look at the person standing at the entryway. It was a woman whose long dark hair draped over her shoulders, starring in Neal's direction with warm blue eyes that looked close to tears.

"Kate…" Neal spoke with realization, a tinge of joy and shock in his voice.

Kate didn't seem to have any words to say, or that she _could _say. She just ran over to Neal, who welcomed her in an embrace.

Tears came through Kate's eyes as she hugged Neal tightly, "Neal…" she said in a hushed voice, "I missed you…"

Neal – still in great, but pleasant, shock – kissed her forehead, "But…how…" Neal was, for once, lost for words.

"Let's just say…I was able to get out of the same situation you were in," Kate said through the tears of joy.

Neal couldn't help but smile, he decided he'd get the whole story later. He didn't want to bother with questioning now.

"Neal…" Kate went on, "After I got out of my situation, I took care of one more thing,"

"What was that," Neal asked softly.

"Your Christmas," smiled Kate, "I was the one who called Child Services,"

Neal's eyes widened, a huge smile on his face, "You mean…"

"I have a new life as a mother," grinned Kate and Neal beamed, "You really didn't just save my Christmas you know…"

Kate leaned in close to him, "I know…" she murmured. And there they were left in a silent embrace.

Elizabeth, halfway down the steps and Natalie just below them, both were listening in without being detected. Natalie was smiling from ear to ear, holding her stuffed dog close. El heaved a happy sigh,

"Peter will be in for a surprise when he walks in,"

**_Author's Notes~_**

Merry Christmas everybody! :D For Christmas, may I have reviews? Thanks! ;)

For the basic story of what went on with Kate, check out Captive Heart although it has nothing to do with this story otherwise. :)

Keep an eye out this week for my second Christmas fic! Then it's back to Captive Heart!

Have a great one all~


	6. Epilogue: A Merry Ending

_**Author's Notes~**_

After nearly a whole year, I'm back! :) I know what you're thinking: Why is a completed story recieving an update? Well, based on the reviews I got the idea that there _should _be a bit of an epilogue. However, it was too late last year with Christmas ending so I decided I'd make a surprise epilogue for this year. ;) Please enjoy!

**White Love**

**Epilogue: A Merry Ending**

Christmas 2009 gave, perhaps, the best gift of all to Neal Caffrey: One of the world's greatest conmen. Life as a conman was never said to be easy. Living with the law as your enemy was a heavy burden to carry. But even the heaviest of burdens, the most difficult of times can be granted gifts so long as those in the wrong have the ability to be in the right.

One year ago, Neal Caffrey came across a young girl, a dusty-looking girl whose best clothes were torn and thin. She was a girl who had nothing in this world, not even the most beloved aspect of life; family. Our charming Neal was a man who had, well, everything he could ever want. He was skilled, he had looks and he could get just about anything he wanted. Yet he was missing the most important thing that we all treasured; a family.

So when Neal Caffrey came across this lonely little girl one snowy day, the two clicked. One received the one thing she always wanted, and the other one gaining the only thing he never had. With kindness the conman had taken the homeless girl in. The girl, whose name he discovered to be Natalie, became the closest thing to family he has ever had. Neal became the only resemblance to family Natalie has ever had. Together that year, the two shared a joyful Christmas neither of them had in a long time.

Now a whole year has passed – how time flies! – and Christmas has returned to the state of New York. The snow has returned and the cold winds have picked up once more. There, standing in front of the toy store, is a familiar young girl. Do you recognize her? Her hair is shiny brown that is cut to the shoulders and there were bangs on her forehead. Her eyes were a bright, excited blue that looked in at the display of toys for the children to see. This year she had a nice coat that kept her cozy from the winter cold. Remember her? Recognize her? This young girl of eight years is our dear Natalie. In a year she went from a scrawny, messy child to a healthy, happy one. And who do we have to thank? Just look at the man standing behind her, the one with the bald friend. You must remember him! He, of course, is our dear Neal Caffrey. Come closer and listen in, let's see the change a year has made.

"Look Daddy!" she said, pointing at the train that circled about the table behind the glass, "It steams!"

Neal, or 'Daddy' as Natalie now loves to call him, chuckled and ruffled her hair, "They're starting to get fancy, aren't they? Is that a Santa gift?"

Natalie looked up at Neal with a bright smile, "Yeah! It will be my first thing on my list! But I need to hurry and mail it before others do! I want my list to be the first one Santa reads!"

"You know kid," spoke up Mozzie who had a half-eaten eggroll in one hand, "The best way to be the first is to send Santa Claus a letter every day starting with the day after Christmas. Start knowing what you want next year right now. In fact, why don't you write one right now for next year that way you'll definitely be the first and be sure to ask for a pony, nah, ask for a great 'ol horse! 'Cause-." He stopped when Neal gave him a _Don't-you-be-giving-her-ideas _look.

"Uh…." Mozzie looked back down at Natalie who still looked questioningly up at him, "Ask for a dolly, the best one there is."

"I actually think action figures are more fun," smiled Natalie, swaying back and forth on her heels, "They have all sorts of cool gadgets! Dolls are too hard to dress…"

"Action figures?" echoed Neal with a slight smile, "Well maybe something like Superman-."

"Oh, _no_!" protested Mozzie, "No Superman!" he looked down at Natalie, "Don't fall for Superman! Batman all the way, Natalie. I have every single original comic book that every sane child must own or at least have _read _or at the very least _looked _at-."

"_Mozzie_," Neal said again with a raised eyebrow, though this time it was more so in amusement, "Chill,"

Natalie let out a little giggle; "Uncle Mozzie, you're so weird!" she smiled innocently.

"Just as I've always told you," nodded Neal with a knowing smile as he placed his hand on the young girl's back, "Are you ready to head back to Aunt June's? She's looking for volunteers to help make the Christmas cookies."

At those words, Natalie became suddenly excited and began to bounce eagerly in place, "Cookies? Quickly! Let's get home before we miss it!"

"Whoa!" Neal held her back with a laugh, "Take it easy! It's busy on the streets. She won't start without you…However…" he looked behind him at Central Park, "Perhaps we ought to take a shortcut through the park?" he said with a wink.

Mozzie, knowing the race that was coming, patted Neal on the back, "I'll let you participate for me in this one-." He stopped as Neal ripped the rest of his eggroll and ate it all in one bite, "Now you can participate," he said after swallowing.

Mozzie looked down at his empty hand, "You, my friend, will pay dearly for that."

"If you hurry, you can catch some cookie dough." Neal grinned, gesturing to Central Park.

"You," Mozzie said, pointing at Neal, "Are a cruel, cold-blooded beast."

"Onyourmarkgetsetgo." Neal said all in one quick breath. Already, a gleeful Natalie had bolted off with Neal already behind her to keep her in sight.

Mozzie starred blankly after them, "Low blow! I wasn't ready!" he protested, hurrying off after them. Though, Mozzie was Mozzie, and Mozzie was not athlete. You can imagine how that went.

* * *

Things were well. Peter and Elizabeth became frequent visitors with the occasional Diana and Jones who would tag along for the food. And of course, who could forget last year's surprise, Kate? They had the option, the new little family, to move into a home of their own. 'But why?' Neal had asked. They were happy with June who had more than enough room in her spacious home.

It was lively now that little Natalie had joined the family, and it was even ore so with Christmas Eve upon them all, preparing for Christmas morning the next day.

Everybody was over that Christmas Eve. There was June sitting at one end of the table next to her granddaughter, talking to Elizabeth who was sitting across and next to her husband Peter. Next to Peter, to his 'luck' was Mozzie who rambled on to him about Batman, "Seriously Peter! Have you ever seen an original Batman comic? You know who Two-Face is? You should see him in the comics! And-."

Then there was Jones and Diana who sat next to June's granddaughter on the other side of the table, full and satisfied having dug into the food; or at least Jones since Diana was much more…proper about it.

Sitting on the other end of the table is Alex, who had snuck her way into this Christmas Eve dinner and talked happily with Kate sitting next to her. Finally, next to Kate sate Neal who had his arm wrapped around little Natalie's chair.

Their plates were licked clean and the stars were out, shimmering brightly as though to guide Santa's way that night.

Neal looked down at Natalie and smiled at his adoptive daughter, "Time for you to ready yourself for bed," he said, "If you want Santa to leave his gifts for you,"

Natalie tugged at Neal's sleeve, "Bu' I want to stay up with you! 'Sides Santa doesn't come 'till three am." Neal blinked, "He doesn't, does he…? You've been listening too much to Uncle Mozzie…"

"Please, Daddy? Please?" she begged, giving Neal the puppy-dog eyes.

Kate smiled and raised her eyebrows at Neal, "C'mon Neal, she can stay up a little longer. After all, it _is _Christmas Eve."

"I agree. As I've always said, kids stay up 'till two am nowadays!" Mozzie reminded while forking down another piece of ham he took from the serving plate.

Neal seemed to be thinking it over, "Oooh….I dunno…" he said as a way to torment the girl, who looked anxiously up at him. The conman then smiled, "Alright,"

"Yay! Thank you, Daddy!" Natalie chimed delightfully, leaping to her feet.

Neal chuckled, "Calm down, kiddo."

"You know," Elizabeth spoke up, an idea quivering in her voice, "It's a beautiful night out, and June has the best view of…everything."

"Oh, yes!" June smiled, rising to her feet, "C'mon! Why don't we all go to the deck? And," she winked at Natalie, "Do a little Santa watching."

Natalie beamed, "Ob boy! Let's go! Let's go!" she tugged on Neal's arm, "C'mon, Daddy! We can't miss Santa!"

With a soft laugh, Neal gently took Natalie to his arms, "No," he agreed, "No we can't,"

Everybody bundled up and gathered at the deck. The night was bright and the moon glimmered upon the city of Manhattan. The buildings loomed and sky glowed. In short, it was a beautiful night indeed.

There was a fire going and everyone huddled together, sharing laughs and stories. Natalie's eyes were glued on the sky, looking for the slightest hint of a sleigh.

"Still lookin' for Santa, Natalie?" Neal asked, looking towards Natalie and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe Santa needs some spirit," Natalie said thoughtfully with a smile.

"Oh?" Kate looked at her curiously, a small smile on her lips.

"Christmas spirit?" June spoke, looking to Natalie also with a smile on her face, "What do you have in mind?"

All eyes were on the innocent little girl who had a bright, pure smile as she began to sing; "_You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout I'm tellin' you why,_"

"_Santa Claus is coming to town." _Neal continued with a smile.

"_He sees you when you're sleeping. He knows when you're awake,_" went on Kate in a joyous tune.

"_He knows if you've been bad or good so be good for goodness sake_," June pitched in with a wink in Natalie's direction.

"_Soooooooooooo…._" Mozzie rang out which brought all eyes curiously on him as he held the note out for as long as he could hold his breath.

Then everybody else joined in with the caroling, all in bright spirits.

"_You better watch out,_

_You better not cry,_

_You better not pout,_

_I'm tellin' you why,_

_Santa Claus is comin' to town!_"

As they continued their festive caroling, everyone could swear they heard a little jingling somewhere in the starry Christmas Eve sky.

**_Author's Notes~_**

And there you have it. :) The conclusion of White Love. Keep watch for my next holiday fic coming soon this month! And it will be featuring, likely, little Natalie. (Though it will have no relation to this story)

As you also may have noticed, my writing has greatly changed. I've discovered better ways of writing to make the story flow better and I'm _still _discovering and improving my style. :) I might go over and re-write the previous chapters. I feel quite insulted having just recieved a review that assumed English was NOT my native language. It wasn't that bad, was it guys? :( Going over it, I just see grammar errors. (I failed at grammar a year ago because my style defied it. Now I learn to respect it.)

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
